


Exquisite

by orphan_account



Series: 221B Headcanons [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Cutting, Gen, Self Harm, oops I killed Sherlock...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, these things can go too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exquisite

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of goes with 'Method of Release' in this series.

The bite of fresh steel into skin is something that is impossible to forget, impossible to ignore one you’ve tasted it. The sharp line of pain even as blood flows from that perfect wound is an experience of its own, and one that is exquisite, beautiful to behold.

On occasion it’s impossible for the genius detective to think clearly without something to sharpen his mind, keep him focused on a single subject. That is when pain becomes a useful tool, a means to an end that most never even consider.

At least, he wants to think it is the only reason. He enjoys the pain, the way a blade slices through skin and the flesh beneath. It was something of a ritual now, and one he’s not willing to let go of .

He wonders if one day he will go too far, too deep and John will find him, unconscious, bleeding out onto the tiled floor of their bathroom. He’s not sure if he would mind that, in some ways it could be easier. He decides not to think about it, because it will most likely never happen.

He now knows he was very wrong, he is unable to staunch the bleeding, and he can feel himself slipping from consciousness. He thinks of John then, and it’s no longer so beautiful.


End file.
